


The sky all around

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"He's a friend from when I was partitioned.  We both talked about our dreams a lot back then."</i>  </p><p>(1800s) Italy Veneziano really cares for Poland and wants to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky all around

**Author's Note:**

> Italy's point of view.

Come and kiss me in the dark.

Come outside and hide with me.

Let’s whisper poetry and insurrection to the night air. Then one-two-three and kiss me and we'll kiss not only because I am always frightened and you’re angry and we’ve both been bruised. Let’s not only out of our unhappiness, but because you’re just wonderful and you like me for me.

It’s been so many years when they fought only to possess me that I’ve gotten used to it, that I almost started to think it was alright, all those hands that took without asking. But I saw you and knew that it wasn’t.

So no hands at all now, no pressure brought to bear. Gently just lips touching it’s a bit tickly but nice. I like you so. Come kiss me here, out in the open, the sky all around us. I know how you don’t like to be trapped.

And then. Tell me what you like. Do you want me to touch you, kiss your hair or rub your back, is that good? stroke your cheek with my thumb—don’t cry. Sweetest, don’t cry.

If it makes your hands happy, I like your hands in my hair; if you want to slide so neatly under my shirt that’s fine too oh that’s nice. If it makes your hands happy. If it makes your heart warm like mine is when you hug me, when we just hold on tight to each other.

No, sweet friend I was wrong—cry if you want, cry as much as you need to.  Let’s be comfort and safety to each other. I don’t understand how they could hurt you. Tell me what I can do. Kiss me just like that, if it makes you happy too. I’ll figure out again how to make you smile, I’ll figure it again every day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Posting this tiny little thing because we _seriously_ need more Poland and North Italy like for real.)


End file.
